La casa de la rosa: Los altos precios de la guerra
by Doftenavhalse
Summary: Tras años de preparación y auto-convencimiento la prometedora bruja heredera de una antigua casa de prestigio se ve en la obligación no solo de cambiar totalmente su estilo de vida y sacrificar muchos aspectos de si misma, sino también de intentar salvar lo poco que le queda luego del duro golpe de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Los tiempos estaban cada vez mas tenebrosos y cada quien veía como lograba sobrevivir o proteger a sus seres queridos.

Desde el ataque por parte de los mortifagos al departamento de misterios y la captura de varios de estos, su padre estaba algo intranquilo. Seria absurdo no estarlo. Había ciertas realidades que ella como pronto mayor de edad, ya había aceptado.

Primeramente, que era la única niña en nacer de una larga línea de primogénitos varones en la honorable casa de magos que eran los Pantser. Su padre estaba particularmente orgulloso de ello, aunque nunca recibió el trato que normalmente se le daría a una niña; por el contrario, la educación de su familia desde tiempos remotos había sido muy neutra… libros sobre pelotas de quidditch, o como era su caso en particular, muñecas. Esto en cierto modo siempre la lleno de tranquilidad, el ver las brujas de su casa en su colegio le crispaba los nervios, las veía "_Vánales y sin la capacidad de ubicarse sobre el globo_".

Aunque no por ello –se decía siempre- iba a dejar de mostrar la imagen prolija y pulcra que merecía su apellido.

Y en segundo lugar estaba el hecho de que no podría escoger. Se mantendría fuertemente bajo las convicciones de su padre -un reconocido mortifago- aunque ella no compartiese los mismos ideales. Se sabia de buena mano lo que le pasaba a los traidores, y bien si su padre no le obligaría a seguir sus pasos, si ella no los tomaba corría el riesgo de perderlos a ambos. Nunca tuvo opción. Ya a estas alturas del partido, se preparaba en su soledad para fortalecerse como rival en duelos, creando sus propios maleficios y aplicando la buena mano que había desarrollado por el arte de la transformación.

Después de todo, era lo más probable que al finalizar su séptimo año se viese forzada a ofrecer su brazo hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Pero ella haría todo para mantener a su familia a salvo, era todo lo que tenia.

Era lo único que amaba.


	2. Miradas Peligrosas

La familia Pantser era conocida por sus más allegados por ser muy madrugadora. Así mismo, la joven heredera se encontró desde temprano dando por terminada su selección de libros a llevar a Hogwarts este año. Era la parte que más tiempo le tomaba, y aquello que más disfrutaba antes de partir a su colegio. Nunca podría llevar solo lo que le pidiesen, sonaba absurdo. Allí, tirada en el suelo, conjurando grandes títulos y alguno que otro libro de su propia autoría, encontraba la paz, que estaba segura… no tendría en el dormitorio que lastimosamente tenia que compartir con personas a las que no les interesaba mas la magia, que su aspecto personal.

Los acomodaba y apilaba según su contenido, descartaba y conjuraba otros mas hasta que le parecía suficiente como para ignorar buena parte de sus compañeros de casa un buen tiempo. No es que no tolerase a ninguno de ellos, simplemente le gustaba tener su espacio personal. Luego que tomase los pros y contras de toda su selección llego el momento de acomodarlos en su baúl, mágicamente extendido, por supuesto. A su parecer, aquel que viajase cargado de varios baúles demostraba lastimosamente lo poco capaz que era como mago.

De su ropa ni se preocupaba, la noche anterior había reducido una considerable cantidad de ropa, y ya estaba todo pulcramente alistado.

Suspiro, feliz con el resultado, y con un movimiento de su varita cerró por fin su baúl blanco y dorado, hechizado para nunca ensuciarse. Se levanto con un movimiento grácil y llamo al elfo de su familia con voz queda.

-Tutt. –y sintió el característico sonido de aparición. –ya mi baúl esta listo, bájalo.

-Si, señorita Pantser.

Se miro a si misma a través de su alcoba por su espejo, estaba lejos de estar lista. Aun tenía su bata de seda color piel puesta, conjuro la hora y viendo que aun tenia 2 horas y media para la salida del Expreso de Hogwarts, tomo con mucha calma su arreglo personal.

Muchas cosas cambiarían este año en Hogwarts. Si es que algo tenía claro, es que desde la llegada de Harry Potter, El-niño-que-vivió, al colegio de magia y hechicería no se había visto un año tranquilo. Pero este año había arrastrado a muchas personas con el, incluyéndola en ese torbellino que culminaría en guerra. Este año era el fin del torbellino, estaba segura. Este año comenzaría la guerra.

Y así mismo, envuelta en sus pensamientos y de manera silenciosa se reunió con los señores de la casa: su madre y padre. Hoy ninguno sonrió, tal cual desde su segundo año, cuando ya eran consientes de que su hija estudiaba en el mismo año que el elegido para derrotar de una vez y por todas al Señor Tenebroso; y tomando de la mano de su padre, desaparecieron a la estación de trenes.

Al llegar a la multitud no hizo más que aferrarse a la mano de su padre, como un muggle lo haría a un salvavidas al no saber nadar. ¿Y si esta era la ultima vez en verlo? El Señor Tenebroso no era cordial al momento de asignar misiones, ni al momento de recibir negativas. Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su madre, y ella, tan comprensiva como siempre lo había sido le dirigió una sonrisa triste y melancólica. Se sentía igual que su hija.

-Intenta no meterte en problemas.-dijo su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos, intentando aligerar el ambiente. –y haz lo posible para ayudar al joven Malfoy.

-Pero papá, ¿si lo ayudo no estaré buscando directamente los problemas?

-Tu no tienes caso, hija. –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Aun tenían las manos tomadas, no querían soltar sus lazos protectores los unos de los otros. –entonces, no te metas en mas problemas de los que puedas manejar.

-Y no más de los estrictamente necesarios- agrego su madre con una mirada cómplice. Se acercó a su hija y con un abrazo arrullador agrego- será mejor que no pierdas el tren. –así mismo Lezuur Pantser Nocte se despidió de sus padre con un fuerte abrazo y tomando su baúl, se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts con el presentimiento que este año se vería lastimosamente envuelta en mas problemas de los que podría manejar. "_Si tan solo me dejases ayudar_…"

Y Lezuur nunca estuvo equivocada con respecto a ello. Ese año, sin embargo, estuvo lleno de cosas que ella no había previsto, como por ejemplo el hecho de que Potter sospechase que Malfoy estuviese en algo, o el repentino interés que Draco había mostrado al cerebro del trio dorado.

Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo no podría, si ellos eran de lo más evidentes? No sabia que era lo que se traían entre manos, pero algo existía entre ellos. Se miraban entre comidas y tenían esta expresión que no lograba identificar aun. Rogaba por que no fuese a distraer a Malfoy de su objetivo final, esa idea la aterrorizaba. "_Idiota_"

Se había acercado en más de una ocasión al Rey de las Serpientes a ofrecerle su ayuda en lo que sea que le haya asignado el Señor Tenebroso, siempre para obtener una negativa.

Sin embargo, luego de que Pantser notase como Malfoy había discutido fuertemente con Zabini estaba aun más curiosa. Aunque estaba bastante segura que la discusión había sido por su padre –que ahora estaba en Azkaban- le pareció que el principito tenía que estar bajo mucha presión para alterarse de esa manera con alguien que no le daba ni frio, ni calor. Se estaba empezando a resignar que Draco no tuviese ni un poco de control sobre la situación.

-Buenos días, Malfoy. –ya era hora de tantearlo en el desayuno, como siempre.

-Buenos días, Pantser. ¿Lista para otra ronda de negativas?.

-Hoy me encuentro terriblemente desanimada a ello. –dijo antes de tomar un poco de su jugo de calabaza con una actitud fría. Entonces prosiguió expectante. –creo que por hoy me conformare con ver el intercambio de miradas diarias con Granger. –Malfoy se atraganto. –Veras, las encuentro de lo mas encantadoras.

-Estas alucinando, Pantser, querida. –estaba nervioso y ella se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero aun no caía del todo porque. Confirmo que nadie mas les hubiese escuchado, mirando en todas direcciones.

-Nadie tendría tanto cuidado con meras ilusiones, querido. –dijo irónica la castaña al terminar por fin su desayuno. –pero yo tendría cuidado si fuese a jugar con fuego, Malfoy. No querrás quemarte junto a la leona, céntrate. –y bajo esa ultima orden se levanto de la mesa y dirigiéndole una mirada a la Princesa de los Leones –que fue reciproca- se alejó hacia su alcoba en busca de sus libros para empezar su dia.

_Espero haya sido este, el primer capitulo, de su agrado. Sé que esta algo corto, pero luego de escribirlo al menos 4 veces decidí que seria mejor variar el tamaño de los capítulos en vez de ponerle demasiado contenido y que el fic resulte demasiado agobiantemente compactado. Por supuesto, el fic será por ende un poquito más largo de lo que estaba planteándome, pero siento que vale la pena. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Harry Potter y la verdad me pone un poco nerviosa no estar a la altura de la obra, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Se despide, y desea lo mejor hacia los lectores, Sileni J. Cemeco._


	3. Una bruja de cuidado

_¡Hola a todos! Quiero aclarar que en este fanfiction Sirius Black se encuentra vivo, en cambio, la que encontró la muerte en la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios fue Tonks. Siempre me pareció raro que nada le ocurriese en medio de los constantes combates siendo ella lo particularmente torpe que mostraba todo el tiempo. Este capitulo esta centrado en Hermione por lo cual se ve un poco de la protagonista de este fic solo al final. _

_Seguiré haciendo diferentes puntos de vista a parte de ella y digo de una vez que la relación que muestro en este capitulo entre Draco y Hermione es elemental en muchas partes de esta historia. _

_Por otro lado, yo no muerdo (: ¡me encantaría poder leer sus opiniones y crítica! Y sin mas preámbulos, espero les guste el capitulo._

Bajo la imperiosa necesidad de voltear en clase para ver a los motivos de su distracción la castaña se ahogaba en la sensación de estarse perdiendo algo sumamente importante. Todo se hizo trágicamente más real. Todo cambio, todos cambiaron. ¿Y como no hacerlo, luego de un golpe como ese?

Desde la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios resultaba difícil ser optimista. Había muerto uno de los suyos en manos de un ser tan enfermizo como lo era Bellatrix Lestrange. Tonks no merecía eso, pero su adorable torpeza se transformo en su notable punto débil… que el enemigo no tardo en aprovechar. Y tal vez eso no sea lo peor. Eso era lo que le impedía dormir en las noches: el hecho de estar segura de que lo peor solo estaba empezando a mostrarse.

_"Oh, Harry"_ Era lo único que rondaba en su mente. Su amigo se sentía increíblemente culpable y decepcionado consigo mismo. Se estaba aislando del mundo y de sus amigos.

Se sentía culpable.

Sirius trataba de escribirle cada que pudiese, pero era algo complicado debido a su posición, y el mismo estaba colérico y deprimido por la muerte de su sobrina. ¿Hasta que punto llegaría todo? Se pregunto ya exhausta la leona, mientras intentaba leer de nuevo un párrafo de su libro de Transformaciones. Pero… era tan difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuese un vibrante color magenta; o en su pecaminoso amorío…

Termino la clase y se levanto sin demasiadas ganas entre un suspiro y condujo su camino a la biblioteca… devolvería el libro. "_Esto pasa de lo absurdo_"

Sus pasos eran tranquilos y pesados al salir de la torre Gryffindor. No es que necesitase ser discreta, cuando después de todo, la ira de Harry y su obsesión actual por Draco Malfoy, que se había alejado de ella para dejarle pensar; el enfermizo y "ardiente" romance de Ron con Lavander Brown y el extraño clima que estaba drenando la energía de todos los habitantes del castillo le dejaba con mucha mas privacidad de la que hubiese esperado en un nido de murmullos y chismes como lo era Hogwarts. Hasta Draco se alejó un tiempo para dejarle pensar. Tal vez fue eso…

Esa tenia que ser la respuesta.

Fue su soledad, segura. Ese era su modo de fingir inocencia y tragedia en su actual relación. Pero ella sabia que ni siquiera podía mentirse a si misma…

Era la compatibilidad, la necesidad y el deseo que los unió por vez primera. Después todo siguió el curso que parecía tenia que seguir. Las miradas y los roces se transformaron en un amor sublime que le consumía toda la moral que se dijo estar en ella a través de su historia. ¿En que se había convertido? Estaba poniendo como prioridad ayudar a una persona que le demostró desprecio durante tantos años, a la que le había visto la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo. ¿En que momento se vio envuelta en las marañas de Draco Malfoy? ¿En que momento acepto sus palabras de perdón?

Bufo molesta consigo misma de nuevo, ya en la biblioteca. Mientras buscaba con calma un nuevo ejemplar que le distrajese de su caótica cabeza. Sin éxito. Todo lo que pensaba estaba relacionado ó con la muerte de Tonks, ó con un depresivo Harry que estaba casualmente obsesionado con el otro ser que no la dejaba dormir; Draco. Parecía todo una muy cruel broma.

Y allí, en medio de su resignación distinguió algo en la sección de literatura e historia muggle que definitivamente capto su ojo "El Arte de la Guerra" de Sun Tzu. Los tres días siguientes se sumergió en la lectura y sus deberes.

Nadie le molesto, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Esta seria ya su segunda semana consecutiva prácticamente encerrada en la biblioteca cuando una voz gruesa la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que ya te di suficiente tiempo para huir de mí -Allí estaba Draco, con su uniforme faltando su capa, inmaculado y dirigiéndole una mirada que le calo los huesos a la leona. Hermione se limito a clavar su vista en los libros, ignorando la necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos. Estaba todo mal. –oh, querida. ¿No esperaras que después de darte estas semanas te dejaría más tiempo? –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano a la castaña de un modo posesivo. – Te necesito.

-¿Y que hago yo, Draco… –dijo viéndolo ahora con intensidad –…tu crees que yo no te necesito? Pero esto esta mal. Solo mira tu brazo izquierdo –susurro en su oído y el rubio tenso la mandíbula. - ¿Cómo sé que no estas jugando con tu presa antes de comerla?

-Jamás te haría daño, Hermione. –la castaña se dejo disfrutar el sonido de su nombre de sus labios. –Te juro que he cambiado. Luego de concluya este año escolar me uniré a su club PRO-Potter. –Dijo en una mueca la serpiente, arrastrando sus palabras –solo confía en mí, tengo que ganarme la confianza del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Entiendes verdad, leona?

-¿Pero a que cos… -pero en medio de sus palabras Draco, asegurándose que nadie los estuviese viendo, tomo su mandíbula y la obligo a verlo. Hace rato que Hermione solo miraba sus manos entrelazadas. El rubio le dirigió una mirada desesperada.

-Salvare a mi familia a cualquier costo. No puedo permitir que me la arrebaten… -dijo, intentando no mirar los labios de la prefecta de la casa roja. –Yo _sé_ que tú entiendes que todo es permitido en la guerra, y estamos en guerra. –Dijo pronunciando con fuerza cada palabra y retirando la mano de su rostro en una suave caricia, prosiguió a buscar algo en su bolsillo, termino por deslizar un pequeño papel entre las paginas del libro que leía la castaña. –Sea cual sea tu decisión, no te hare daño. Mis sentimientos no están necesariamente ligados a que tu sientas lo mismo por mi… Te he hecho mucho daño Hermione, pero no puedo cambiar lo que hice… te espero. –susurro antes de pararse y dedicarle una ultima mirada.

Y así como llego, el príncipe de Slytherin se fue. Granger sabia muy en el fondo que ya no había marcha atrás, y eso le aterraba. Ya ni podía leer claramente lo que decía su texto, ¿Cómo rayos iba a terminar su pergamino para Transformaciones? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué siempre parecía distraerse cuando _tenia_ que terminar algo _para Transformaciones_? No podía ni pensar en su nombre completo, ¿y pretendían que pudiese redactar 20 centímetros más?

Maldijo en voz baja. Y salto en la silla al escuchar una voz aterciopelada.

-Vaya… -dijo una castaña que reconocía de alguna de sus clases. Slytherin. –y yo que pensaba que nunca escucharía a la Prefecta de Gryffindor utilizar semejantes palabras…

-¿Qué quieres? –su voz sonó cansada. Lo estaba.

-Solo el libro entre tus manos, Granger.

-No he terminado el ensayo para Mcgonagall… -ya empezando su negativa. Pero fue interrumpida, ¿qué tenían las serpientes que les obligaba a interrumpirla?

-¿Me lo prestarías al menos por unos minutos? Uno estaría perfecto… -y la pálida Slytherin viendo la negativa aun pasmada en las facciones de la leona se apresuró a sentarse en frente de ella. – Creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado. Soy Lezuur, Lezuur Pantser Nocte. –y estiro con gracia su mano sobre la mesa. Hermione dudo solo un poco antes de tomarla.

Y solo allí, tomando la mano de su compañera de año se permitió detallarla. Era baja y delgada, y tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado y largo; y la piel tan blanca que parecía nunca haber visto el sol jamás. Las manos de la leona resaltaban tomadas de las suyas. Pero probablemente lo que mas resaltaba de Lezuur en general, era que su rostro, lleno de facciones finas y pronunciadas, era lo más parecido al vacío que hubiese visto Hermione en toda su vida. Sus ojos eran un azul tan claro que competían con su piel en palidez, y sus cejas eran tan claras, que si estuviese mirándola de lejos podría jurar que no tenia en absoluto. Lo único que parecía tener color en su cara eran sus gruesos labios. ¿Cómo nunca en sus 6 años en Hogwarts se había detenido a detallarla en absoluto?

-¿Me devolverías mi mano, Granger? Ó, ¿al menos tendrás la delicadeza de presentarte también? –ante esto no pudo evitar ruborizarse… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia así?

-Eh… si, claro. Disculpa. –soltó su mano como si tuviese miedo de romperle el brazo si se movía bruscamente, es que… se veía tan frágil. – Hermione, Hermione Jane Granger.

-Un placer, Hermione Granger. –dijo asintiendo levemente. – Veras, me estaba preguntando si me prestarías ese libro por, literalmente, un minuto.

-¿En que te seria útil solo un minuto? –dijo la castaña por decir lo menos, confundida. La serpiente se inclino sobre la mesa hasta el punto de parecer estar _sobre_ Hermione.

-Dime Granger, ¿puedes guardar un secreto? –su voz a duras penas llego al oído de la Gryffindor, que asintió levemente. –te enseñare un truco. Estoy segura que te será de mucha utilidad. Pero…

-¿Pero? –ante la intriga de Granger, Pantser no hizo mas que sonreír mientras volvía a su inicial posición en la silla.

-Pero no debes mostrárselo a nadie. –Y la voz susurrante de Lezuur le dio un escalofrió.- ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo. -_¿Qué tan malo podía ser?_


	4. Enredos y Teorías

Ni tan poco enterada estaba Pantser, de la agotadora mirada que recibían desde la mesa de los Leones. Pero eso no significaba que variaría en algo sus acciones en absoluto.

Así como estaba, sentada entre el terco de Malfoy y Blaise desayunaba como si nada ocurriese. Aunque era muy claro que el caso era todo lo contrario. En ocasiones le había advertido a Draco que Harry Potter estaba tras sus pasos, y no precisamente hablando de fortalecer relaciones entre casas. No. Ese departamento ya lo habían cubierto más que bien El Rey de las Serpientes y La Princesa de Gryffindor, cuan extraño podría resultar aquello para sus conocidos.

Blaise lo había tomado como casi todo lo demás: indiferente. Había poco que le sorprendiese, y encontrarse a la pareja en un momento de romance ni le importo. No es que su relación fraternal con Draco sea especialmente buena, de hecho. Lezuur empezaba a sospechar que los únicos en los que Malfoy podría depositar amistad o respeto se resumían a Pansy y el solitario Nott. Efectivamente, se tenía que ser muy asocial para que una persona como Lezuur Pantser le considerase "solitario".

Se inclino un poco sobre Blaise y susurro algo que nadie logro escuchar. Y eso solo causo que Hermione, que tenia rato detallándola entrecerrase los ojos… juraría que hace unos minutos estaba muy insistente con Draco; casi hasta causarle celos, casi.

En el Gran Comedor nada mas se sentía el bullicio y el chillante sonido de los cubiertos, de aquel que solo le incomoda a los que sean lo suficientemente detallistas y sensibles para escucharlo hasta la irritación. Y justo así se encontraba Hermione Granger, en un punto peligrosamente cercano a la histeria. Desde que llego estuvo al cuidado de aquella serpiente a la que hace poco conoció oficialmente, y que le causaba curiosidad.

Padre mortifago. Lo mas seguro es que fuese peligrosa. ¿Por qué le daba tanta tranquilidad estar a su lado entonces? No era el tipo de esencia de sus amigos, que resultaba cálida y familiar, ella era fría, delicada pero en momentos se veía salvaje. Tal cual una serpiente a punto de atacar. Definitivamente estaba en una casa que le quedaba como guante, aunque no en el mismo sentido que a las otras Slytherins con las cuales había tenido ya sus riñas.

Se le hacia todo tan extraño. Si hasta tenia entendido que la mismísima Bulstrode era su prima hermana, aquella regordeta que no parecía tener mucho cerebro. ¿Cuándo los integrantes de la casa de Salazar se volvieron tan interesantes a sus ojos? Bueno… aparentemente no solo a sus ojos. Ya había notado a Harry taladrando a Draco con sus ojos verdes. Comenzaba a preocuparse por que se le fuese a derretir el rostro al joven Malfoy.

-Harry –llamo Hermione cautelosa a su amigo. – creo que deberías disimular un poco mejor, ¿no crees? –medio aligerando el ambiente con su tono sarcástico, logro que los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo se centrasen en ella. –dime, ¿Qué ocurre? Estas un poco más asfixiante de lo normal con Dr… -medio se ahogo en sus palabras e intento cubrir con una tos el hecho de que casi llama a su "enemigo" por su nombre de pila. Harry no pareció notarlo y solo le acerco el jugo de calabaza a su amiga, que solo cuando se calmo un poco, prosiguió. – No es normal que disimules tan poco acerca de Malfoy. Te conozco. ¿Qué piensas?

-Estoy convencido de que esta tramando algo. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo atraparon rondando por la fiesta de Slughorn? –Hermione solo asintió. - ¿recuerdas lo que te dije que escuche? –ya para este punto ambos estaban muy cerca del otro, prácticamente susurrando. -¿y que si Malfoy no quiere ayuda de Snape, sino de una persona mas… ehm…

-¿Mas que?

-¿Y que si busca a esa chica que se sienta siempre a su lado? –dijo, señalando a Lezuur, a la que Hermione casi jura, atrapo mirando en su dirección.

-¿Pantser? –aunque era una posibilidad grande, su voz salió incrédula. El mismo Draco le había dicho que no le gustaba la idea de que la castaña interactuara mucho con la joven serpiente.

-¡Si, ella! – la voz de Harry salía ronca y desconfiada. ¿Seria casualidad de que se la haya acercado Lezuur en esos momentos? Ahora el Cerebro del Trio de Oro solo tenía espacio para confusiones. –siempre le susurra cosas en el desayuno, Malfoy hace muecas y susurra de regreso. Últimamente ese imbécil solo sale de su ensañamiento para dirigírsele a ella o Parkinson, pero ambos sabemos que a Parkinson es solo por sus necedades. Desde que tengo memoria anda tras Malfoy…

-¿Solo con ella? ¿Estas seguro? –Hermione tenía que admitir que estaba mas celosa que considerando seria la teoría de Harry.

-Si, y a veces también le dirige la palabra a Zabinni. Pero eso parece mas pleito entre bravucones… tú sabes. Además, me dijeron que la tal Pantser tenía una especie de romance con Zabinni así que interés romántico entre ella y Malfoy esta fuera de consideración…

-No se, Harry… -dijo Hermione, aun renuente. – no veo un trato muy tranquilo entre ellos dos, y ella es de hecho, muy tranquila. ¿Te comente que hablamos sin problema en la biblioteca? No parece una persona prejuiciosa.

-Si me lo dijiste, ¡pero es una serpiente! ¡Solo buscan su bien y ella en ese momento te necesitaba, Hermione! –el tono de Harry era hasta suplicante, en serio quería que le prestase atención, pero… ¿debería?

Desconfiar seria de hecho, lo más natural en estos momentos de guerra. Pero, como siempre había un pero… desde que empezó a sentirse atraída a Draco solo se ha dejado manejar por serpientes. ¡Solo faltaba dejarse manipular por Nott! ¡Ese si seria el colmo!

-Lo pensare, Harry. –dijo terminando por completo su jugo. Ya era hora de irse o entraría tarde a DCAO, y justo allí, diviso de nuevo ese endemoniado libro que sentía, metería en problemas a Harry tarde o temprano. No eran celos, es que _no le daba buena espina_. Ya había pasado tardes enteras buscando el dueño del libro, o… ¿deberia de decir, dueña? - ¿Harry?

-¿Si, Mione? – estaba distraído de nuevo, mirando a las serpientes irse. ¿En que momento había pasado eso? Merlín, si que estaba distraída últimamente.

-Hablando ahora de ese libro…

-No lo devolveré…-advirtió el pelinegro, cortante. No le gustaba mucho el tema.

-No te lo iba a decir, aunque si deberías de hacerlo. –Dijo casi rendida.- Creo que se quien es el dueño o dueña…

-Dueño, estoy seguro. –le corto.

-¿Qué le pasa a la gente últimamente que no me deja terminar de hablar? –exasperada, Hermione solo le golpeo juguetonamente el brazo al Niño-Que-Vivió. –Estoy casi segura que es _Dueña_, de hecho. -Y de su bolso saco un periódico muy viejo en el que se leía algo sobre una tal Elieen Prince que contraía matrimonio con un muggle.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora, Mione? Llegaremos tarde… -dijo viendo que ya no quedaba casi nadie en el comedor. Y Hermione con un _"¡Merlin!"_ salió prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos, ignorando de momento las reglas de Hogwarts y su condición de Prefecta.

Estaba seguro que Draco Malfoy era un mortifago, y estaba seguro que Lezuur Pantser planeaba algo también. Solo esperaba que no lo descubriese tarde, y que Snape no le castigara por llegar tarde… de nuevo.

_¡Hola a todos! Siento la tardanza: es mi culpa y no daré pretextos. Intentare actualizar mas seguido. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo! Y, ¡muchísimas gracias a los que han colocado este fic entre sus favoritos! En verdad significa mucho para mí._

_Sin más, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Secretos Mal Guardados

Llevaba toda una semana pensando la información que estaba en sus manos, toda una semana sin molestar al Príncipe de las Serpientes y toda una semana sin emitir sonido que no fuese dirigido a responder las preguntas de sus profesores. ¿Estaba todo completamente perdido? Ya sentía la marca suspirando sobre su brazo, ya sentía el ardor de la voluntad del que no tiene que ser nombrado. Ni el crepitar de las llamas de la sala común, ni la soledad que reinaba sobre ella podría calmar su desesperanza. El tiempo no podría evitar lo inevitable, ni su padre atrasaría más los antojos de su Señor.

Draco no podría completar su misión. Ella estaba perdida. Draco no mataría a su director.

Leyó una, y dos y hasta tres veces la carta de su padre, quien aun no perdía las esperanzas. Ella quisiera ser como él, por ello luchaba todo los días. Solo por ese hombre tan inteligente, mordaz y astuto lo haría –aunque igual terminaría en las líneas del Señor Tenebroso- solo por aquel que le enseño la maravilla del poder que tiene el conocimiento; estaba decidida. Ayudaría a Draco aunque ello significase que utilizara métodos ilegales, métodos prohibidos, las peores de las maldiciones.

Poco se había dado cuenta Pantser que en su batalla interna había terminado parada en frente al cuadro de Slytherin que adornaba la sala, su mirada perdida y la mano extendida, como cuando la gente promete y anhela. Como ella se sentía. Susurrando de una manera escalofriante la canción de cuna con la que la arrullaba su madre. Justo allí una mano, en una suave caricia, le hizo callar. Miro el perfil tranquilo de Zabinni, que en esos momentos tenia su blanca mano entre la suya.

-¿Que ocurre? –pronuncio entrecerrando los ojos la castaña.

-Draco quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Y el príncipe no podía venir en persona?

-Quiere hablar contigo en privado, no quiere que nadie los vea. Me pregunto a mí por que sabía que te reirías en la cara de sus gorilas si los mandaba. –dijo con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que solo él conseguía su atención. Vanidoso como solo podía ser Blaise Zabinni. Pantser no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos. Lo conocía demasiado bien. –Yo te llevo. –dijo antes de sutilmente llevarla a través del colegio tomada de la mano.

Era absolutamente raro ver esta clase de demostraciones públicas de afecto entre ellos, y aunque en parte la castaña no se sentía del todo cómoda con las miradas curiosas que les dirigían se dejo arrastrar por el moreno con docilidad. Pasillos, escaleras y más pasillos. Fue después de un tiempo que se dio cuenta que se dirijan al Salón de los Menesteres. Un secreto no tan secreto desde la intervención de la abominable Dolores Umbrige.

Ya frente a la pared en la cual harían aparecer pronto la puerta el moreno tomo su otra mano y le dedico una mirada anhelante. Lezuur no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, el solo se comportaba así cuando quería algo o estaba inquieto.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Blaise? –el moreno apenas le escucho, pero prefirió ignorarla por el momento. Se acercó a ella aun más, y le dio un delicado beso en los labios. Sus caras apenas las separaban unos centímetros.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –hablo al fin la serpiente. –siento que nos quedan pocos meses juntos…

-Ese es un modo bastante peculiar de terminar la relación, ¿no crees?

-Me gustaría que fuese por mi voluntad, Lezuur. –y repentinamente le jalo del brazo y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte, del tipo de abrazos que intentan apresar a la persona, inmovilizarla y no dejarla ir. Pero tan pronto como llego el abrazo, se fue.

Lezuur se sentía contrariada, Blaise nunca había actuado de esa manera. ¿Moriría ella antes de lo que esperaba? No. No podía permitirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Intentando concentrarse en Draco, y en lo que probablemente le diría a continuación.

Para el momento en que abrió de nuevo los ojos la puerta esta en frente y Blaise le miraba, esperándole. Se sentía tan resignada, y algo le hacia suponer que su mirada tan poco irradiaba demasiada esperanza. Lo vio tensar la mandíbula y dio los pasos que le separaban de la puerta, la que abrió a una velocidad que no creyó posible. Todo lo veía tan lentamente. Y respiro profundamente, y –por fin- entro. Estaba ahora en una sala amplia, cálida. La alumbraba una hermosa chimenea, y en frente de ella había unos elegantes y verdes sofás que le recordaban de una manera sospechosa a Draco. "_Tonta, el mismo debió de haber creado este salón"_.

-Tardaste. –resonó cortante la voz de Draco, viendo a la pared. Por lo que no estuvo segura si era hacia Zabinni o ella sus palabras. Se dedico a acercarse, como siempre grácil, hacia un sofá individual próximo al rubio. Él pareció esperar por que la castaña dijera algo. No paso. Solo se quedaron viéndose, fijamente, por unos momentos.

-Bueno, me retiro. –dijo al fin Zabinni, de lo mas incomodo. Aunque lo disimulo de una manera en la que los mejores actores muggles sentirían envidia.

-¿Planeas decirme a lo que me llamaste, Draco? –dijo en cuanto sintió cerrar la puerta.

-¿Desde hace cuanto sabes? –Su voz sonaba vacía- ¿a quien se lo has contado?

-Oh, por supuesto. ¿_Cómo _no_ iba_ a imaginármelo? –la castaña no pudo evitar espetar mientras en su rostro se formaba una media sonrisa burlona. – Lo sospechaba desde antes de las vacaciones navideñas, si es a tu relación "secreta" con Granger de lo que estas hablando. –el rubio palideció.

-¿De que otra cosa mas podrías estar hablando?

-Creo que ambos estamos grandes y entendemos de lo que estoy hablando…

-¿Desde cuando? –susurro.

-Se de tu misión desde hace al menos una semana, me temo. –ahora ambos miraban a las llamas, bailando. Eran las únicas libres en ese cuarto. – No he dicho, ni hecho nada al respecto. Por supuesto. Aunque me siento increíblemente resignada. Estoy muy segura que lo que sea que tengas con Granger es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ignores todas tus responsabilidades. –a medida que sus palabras salían de su boca, el tono –ya bajo- de su voz se reducía, haciendo que Malfoy inconscientemente se aproximara mas a la fantasmagórica castaña. - ¿planeas si quiera llevarlo a cabo? ¿Planeas asesinar a Dumbledore?

-Si. Y lo hare –dijo mas suave de lo que pretendía en un principio. La compadecía, si es que había alguien en quien se pudiese ver reflejado, sabia que era en ella. – Mira Lezuur, no espero que me antepongas a mí sobre ti, pero por favor, no comentes nada ni con tu padre. Sale de los muros del colegio mi relación con Granger y lo mas seguro es que mi familia termine muerta, y tu remplazándome en mi tarea.

-Lo se…

-Ya casi tengo listo lo que pretendo para terminar con la vida de ese viejo.

-Entiendes que en cuanto ese asunto este saldado, probablemente la leona te odie, ¿no?

-Lo se. –Pantser allí estuvo segura, por el tono de su voz, que no lo entendía en absoluto. O tenía una carta bajo la manga. "_Curioso_"

_Procrastinar es mi pecado, y no tengo escusa para ello. Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado a sus favoritos este fic, en serio, significa muchísimo para mí. Me despido, espero hayan disfrutado._


	6. La Linea entre la Astucia y la Cobardía

Zabini siempre fue un moreno muy apuesto, calculador y sobre todo: frívolo. Entre todas las cosas por las cuales preocuparse -si tenías suficiente materia gris-, agradarle a este individuo de ascendencia italiana, no estaba en las prioridades. Era caprichoso y obstinado, aunque muy inteligente (claramente opacada por su fama de estirado). Realmente, los únicos que realmente consideraban su compañía de vez en cuando pertenecían a su misma casa: la casa de las serpientes.

Todos estos pequeños detalles le restaban importancia a la serpiente en cuanto a tópicos fuertes (como la guerra) se tratase. Pero Blaise no era un tonto, Zabini sabia mantenerse para si sus teorías, sus ideas. Su astucia para ocultarse a sí mismo del mundo ocasionaba que no fuera llamativo para ningún ideal… nadie moría por tenerlo en el equipo. Y sin embargo, lamentaba que a la única persona que le había mostrado una parte de sí que procuraba guardar, estuviera en semejante aprieto y con semejante actitud.

Lezuur siempre le gusto por lo equilibrada que era, su exótica apariencia y su impresionante inteligencia. Era el modelo de mujer que quería en su vida. Por eso, en el Baile de Navidad le había invitado como su pareja. Fue una panela de hielo a la que le complació dar forma, ya que, siempre fue suya. Pantser no había conocido como hombre a nadie más, tal como el esperaba, pero tanto tiempo parecía perdido si ella se veía forzada a unirse al Señor Tenebroso. Se quería más a él, de lo que la quería a ella. Y vaya que si la quería mucho. En ocasiones, como ahora, se veía atrapado en sus ganas de saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Su castaña estaba mucho más social de lo que acostumbraba y debía admitir que no esperaba que llegara a interactuar con Granger del modo en el que lo hacía.

Hacía ya algunas semanas que había escuchado a Malfoy decirle a Granger que no se fiara de Pantser, que temía que pudiera hacerle daño. Ese rubio podía ser un imbécil cuando se lo proponía, porque podía apostar que solo quería ocultarle algo a su supuesta pareja.

Los días pasaban a su alrededor lleno de gente que solo quería disfrutar la cúspide de una felicidad inexistente. La calma antes de la guerra los consumía a todos de una manera fría, y era solo el principio. Todos se resguardaban mutuamente, mas no todos saldrían con vida de esta. Estaba seguro.

Los hijos de mortifagos en silencio se preparaban para su papel inevitable en la guerra, mientras, de los que veía en un futuro combatiendo las fuerzas del Señor Tenebrosos, ignorantes de la situación o solo pretendiéndolo permanecían unidos en el mismo sentido en el que los animales pequeños e indefensos se pudiesen sentir más fortalecidos, erróneamente, de los depredadores que los asechan en medio de la oscuridad, esperando el mejor momento para terminar con su presa. Esperar era lo que quedaba, era lo único que tenían en este momento de incertidumbre. ¿Cuándo aparecerían los primeros golpes que iniciarían formalmente la guerra? ¿Cuántas personas que veía a diario perderían la luz de sus ojos, y se perderían ellas mismas por completo en la historia de la masacre que se veía en el horizonte?

Cerró los ojos ceremoniosamente. Ese pensamiento le abrumaba, pero cada quien debía protegerse a sí mismo. Y el aun estando tentado a colocar su propio cuello para proteger, lo que él creía, era lo que más quería y apreciaba, era consiente que aun en medio de las primeras filas –donde probablemente estaría ella, su pequeña castaña- podría evitar que fuese expuesta a la brutalidad. Hasta podría llegarle a estorbar… o tal vez, ese sea solo lo que su cabeza le ha impuesto para protegerse a sí mismo. Ya no sabía que estaba bien y que estaba mal, aunque bien esa línea nunca estuvo marcada en la infancia.

Sería una dura carga a llevar en sus hombros, pero no podía traicionar su naturaleza. Esta guerra absurda ya tenía vencedor, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Respiro profundamente el olor a humedad que abundaba en su sala común, tan familiar. Y entre los recodos de la familiaridad llego la pisca de dulzura que tanto adoraba su olfato. El aroma que creía olería mil y una noches, su perfume de menta, rosas y chocolate. Abrió los ojos con pereza, pero muy interesado en posar su mirada en ella.

No lo veía. ¿En qué momento se había posado a su lado? Estaba sentada a unos centímetros suyos, con la mirada fija hacia el frente y las manos posadas sobre sus piernas blancas y suaves ocultas por su falda de colegiala. Tantas veces recorrió son sus manos morenas su cremosa textura, que lamentaba que estuviera pronta su partida, la calidez escondida en medio de esa expresión pétrea. El secreto en el que moriría su propia calidez, por que no creía encontrar tal rosa blanca en semejante mundo lleno de mugre.

Y en medio de sus cavilaciones, perdido en la vista de su gran falta de uniforme, la mano de Pantser tomo la suya. Ella también buscaba su contacto, ella sabía que él no iría tras ella. Lo aceptaba. Y cuando sus miradas se unieron supo que faltaba poco para el inicio de todo.

Ella quería buscar en el tacto de su piel morena el olvido, pero no se puede olvidar lo que ya tenía en la piel. El estruendo tenebroso de los asesinatos que cometería, las fechorías a las que estaba obligada en medio de su mente neutra. Al Señor Tenebroso no se le hacía esperar sin consecuencias, no tenía piedad ni entre sus más leales seguidores y eso hacia servirle firmar con sangre un pacto con la muerte, era bailar con ella. Con suavidad se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso casto sobre los labios y se encontró con su mirada. Era un _fuego_ que no podría apagar ni el agua de los lagos de toda Gran Bretaña. La beso de nuevo, con mucha más intensidad, disfrutando la suavidad de su boca y al separarse esta vez tomo el impulso para ponerse de pie, arrastrándola con él. Las llamas que ardían en sus corazones quemarían el bosque, pero quería llevar con orgullo sus quemaduras _para siempre_.

El príncipe de las serpientes, veía en medio de la quietud del pasillo a la pareja desaparecer. No lo notaron venir, ni él se hizo presente tampoco. Se sentía pleno y sucio al pensar del modo en el que pensaba ahora que estaba en medio de las personas que más amaba. Pero los mantendría seguros, a costa de los cuerpos que estaba seguro… tendría que pisar, para no desviar su camino.

Pero en la guerra todo era justo, y él era una serpiente. Sin darle más espacio a pensamientos tormentosos se dirigió hacia La Sala de los Menesteres… ya faltaba poco.

_Bien, ya casi culmina la primera etapa de este fic. Las aguas se verán muy turbulentas pronto… _

_Disculpen la tardanza. Espero hayan disfrutado._


	7. Mal Tiempo

Últimamente el clima se mostraba tan frio y lluvioso como cuando el Señor Tenebroso se alzó por primera vez, y entre los profesores se veían miradas preocupadas. Aunque todos los alumnos lo ignorasen. Después de todo, tenían el mago más poderoso (o así les _parecía_ a ellos), como el director de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore era en efecto un excelente mago, pero Pantser dudaba seriamente que fuera el mejor, y sabía que su vida tenia fecha de caducidad.

Le gustaba verlo en los desayunos, justo como en este momento. Hace tiempo que había perdido el brillo en su mirada, esa dulzura que hacía que inevitablemente uno lo vieses como si fuera parte de tu familia. Aún mantenía, sin embargo, su sonrisa pícara cuando veía una determinada broma o algo que le causara gracia. Su serenidad abrumaba.

Él lo sabía.

Veía a todos sus estudiantes, calculando. A ella no le engañaba su expresión tranquila, el suponía la salvación de la comunidad mágica. Él era el único que movía las piezas en este ajedrez; sus piezas eran blancas y puras, aunque igualmente sacrificaría peones para conseguir que Harry, su más importante pieza, llegara a acabar con el Innombrable. Justo en cuanto se dejó asimilar este nuevo razonamiento, el anciano fijo su pesada mirada clara en ella. Casi podía hablarle a través de ellos, la invitaba.

Él entendía.

Quería responderle, quería gritarle y preguntarle tantas cosas que por un momento se sintió abrumada y tuvo que retirar su mirada. ¿Qué tenía ese viejo? ¿Qué sabría?

Tomo un poco de su zumo de calabaza y alejo su plato un poco, no creía poder comer ni un bocado más. Tenía un mal sabor en la boca. Sabia agrio la soledad, sabia acida la realidad.

-Qué raro día para recibir el correo… -"¿_Qué?" _Escucho a Draco pronunciar a su lado. De la nada lo noto, una lechuza totalmente negra se acercaba a ellos en su vuelo grácil. Era su lechuza. "_raro_…"

Con su mejor cara de indiferencia y fingida desgana tomo la carta que grácilmente Noche, su lechuza, le había dejado en la mesa. Ya pensaría en que llevarle a la lechuceria para alegrarla. Siendo ella, el nuevo factor curioso del desayuno, levanto la vista y probó a dar su mejor mirada amenazadora para calmar la curiosidad del alumnado. Draco aun la veía con atención cuando se dispuso a leer su carta que le había mandado su padre.

"_Querida Lezuur, _

_Me temo que no me ha sido posible mantener la comunicación contigo, como nos gustaría a ambos, pero como ya sabrás, __**La Serpiente**__ me mantiene bastante ocupado. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda librarte de semejante calvario. Soy un hombre que ha cometido muchos errores._

_Sin embargo, así como doy malos pasos, así mismo intento reponerlos y he logrado convencerlo de que sería lo más prudente esperar para que mejores tus capacidades. Se lo ha comprado. Un año más tendrás, por los momentos._

_Por otro lado, tu madre ha estado más preocupada de lo normal en cuanto a tu salud, me temo que no hay quien pueda librarla de sus preocupaciones, aun así haga mi mejor esfuerzo. Sin embargo lo encuentro hasta dentro de las rayas de la normalidad, puesto que embarazada, se encuentra un poco más desequilibrada que de costumbre. _

_Si, querida. Tu madre está embarazada. Tendrás un hermano o hermana como tanto quisiste de pequeña, y estoy seguro que esta criatura no tendrá sino adoración hacia ti. _

_No podemos esperar para que termine tu año, y puedas hacernos compañía. Por egoísta que suene, en estos tiempos, solo te quiero en compañía nuestra. _

_Te ama, tu padre._

_Zuiver Pantser Respice"_

-¿Y esa sonrisa a que se debe, Lezuur? – la voz del rubio no le sonó malintencionada, sino sorprendida. Tal vez se debía a que no sonreía por casi nada. Y eso era justamente lo que atravesaba sus facciones: una muy grande sonrisa.

-Tendré un hermano. –la voz sonó tan suave que a la serpiente le costó escucharla en primer lugar. Zabini, que estaba al lado derecho de Lezuur, llevo su mano a su pierna y le sonrió, su manera de felicitarla. A el aún le costaba creerlo ¿Qué clase de loco pensaría en tener hijos justo antes de empezar una guerra?

Frunció el ceño, confundido. Los Pantser eran personas muy particulares, en efecto. Y admitía nunca haber esperado de ellos, esto. Lezuur parecía brillar, realmente estaba feliz. ¿Es que acaso la vida de ese niño, pretendía sustituir las vidas que arrebataría el mismísimo padre de la criatura? ¿Las vidas que tomaría su hermana?

Sacudió su cabeza, disgustado consigo mismo. La tarea que le había impuesto el Señor Tenebroso estaba destruyendo su alma. ¿Por qué no apreciaba la felicidad de los ojos de su compañera, de su amiga? Ella también era una víctima. Un ser que debió ser inocente y ajena de las aguas turbias que amenazaban a la comunidad mágica. Un ser al que se le fue arrebatado cada oportunidad de libertad, y aunque la trataba hace poco, le disgustaba que la marca estuviese destinada a su brazo izquierdo. Esa marca frívola y pesada. Ella si merecía algo que la hiciera feliz y aquí lo tenía, entre la penumbra.

La vio de nuevo, ya más tranquilo y le dedico una sonrisa el también.- Me alegro, Lezuur. Serás una excelente hermana. –ella lo miro extrañada un segundo, y luego su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Le asintió con tranquilidad y se levantó de su asiento. Draco supuso que para contestar la carta.

Los días que siguieron drenaron a muchos la felicidad de esa mañana. Una nube negra se cernía sobre Hogwarts.

La vida desde que tenían memoria fue así: inestable. Tal vez por eso los jóvenes que eran sus compañeros no notaban del todo la presencia del Mago Tenebroso más poderoso que se haya conocido en años. Nadie que no estuviese directamente involucrado con la guerra podía sentirla a plenitud. Como la sentía Potter, como la sentía Malfoy. Los adultos eran un poco más inteligentes que eso, y solo por eso es que sus compañeros llegaron a este castillo en primer lugar. Sus padres solo querían protegerlos. Albus tendía sus alas protectoras y generosas sobre sus cabezas, pero estas alas eran a pesar de fuertes, muy viejas.

Por los pasillos en los que la serpiente caminaba se sentía un frio atronador. ¿Su hermanito tendría la misma carga que ella? ¿El peso de la guerra se habría terminado para que pudiese disfrutar de su juventud? Draco tenía días ya en la enfermería, a donde lo había mandado Potter. Y aunque el profesor Snape estuvo un tiempo molesto, hace unos días lo veía desanimado –si es que se podía ser posible notarlo con su humor ácido y petulante- y tres veces más mordaz de lo que acostumbraba.

Sin embargo, no era el único actuando extraño. De hecho creía haber visto a él grupito de oro alterado por los corredores. Potter hablaba como si las paredes escucharan y creyó ver cómo les daba a sus amigos y su novia, un poco de un líquido dorado de un pequeño frasco; suponía que Felix Felicis. Eso si la perturbaba… ¿Por qué Potter tendría la necesidad de brindarle suerte liquida a sus amigos? Tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero Hermione no le quiso comentar nada, y se mostró esquiva con ella. Draco se limitó a mantenerse callado y con su rostro pétreo. ¿Es que tenía otra expresión facial últimamente?

Ya era tarde, y caminaba por mera inercia, veía lo que las escasas antorchas le permitían. Hace mucho que debía estar en su sala común, pero se sentía incapaz de abandonar los corredores amplios y oscuros de su colegio. Solo necesitaba pensar, y los truenos carentes de lluvia la ayudaban a calmarse. Era el arrullo del cielo que su madre le ayudo a descubrir, para abandonar su miedo, para mantenerse erguida al rugir de los cielos. Mejor que una poción para adormecer sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación. Y fue allí fue, cuando la escucho.

Una explosión de piedra y concreto se escuchó sobre el viento y los mismísimos truenos. Sacándola de su ensoñación de golpe, haciéndola tensarse en la posibilidad de peligro. Pero, ¿de dónde vino? Con varita en mano y siendo extremadamente consiente ahora, de que estaba en medio de un pasillo del segundo piso (a donde todos pudieran verla) se dirigió a las escaleras. Su sangre retumbaba en su oído y tenía el pulso acelerado. ¿Qué debería hacer en estos momentos? Y entonces volvió a sonar algo ser destruido. Un sudor frio se deslizo de su cuello hacia su espalda. ¡Pero si es que cualquier cosa la condenaría a tomar un bando!

Corrió como alma se la lleva el diablo por las escaleras, insegura si llegar al Gran Comedor o a la Torre de Astronomía. Ni siquiera segura del porque quería dirigirse a la torre en primer lugar. Allí escucho los primeros gritos desesperados, las primeras maldiciones. Había una batalla.

Se detuvo por fin a analizar mejor las cosas. No podía quedarse cruzada de brazos, ¿o sí?

-Señorita Pantser –oyó en medio de la histeria tan próxima y entonces vio sus ojos negros, del profesor que más admiraba. Su jefe de casa, el profesor Snape. Parecía aturdido y ajeno a todo. – usted no debería involucrarse en esto, _aun_. –dijo arrastrando las palabras, pero Lezuur no escuchaba del todo bien. Entonces vio a Draco con semblante sombrío detrás de él.

"_¿Qué?"_ Y entonces todo se volvió negro…

_Al fin, mi mente me permite subir este capítulo. La tardanza fue exclusivamente mi culpa, porque mi tiempo libre y mi cerebro no decidieron trabajar en equipo. Borre este capítulo y volví a escribirlo al menos 5 veces, pero al fin llegue a un punto en el que me gusta lo suficiente para subirlo._

_Como verán, por fin se ponen las cosas interesantes para Lezuur. Tiene nuevas responsabilidades y al menos 2 veces más que proteger, como verán, ella no es una persona del todo abierta. Y la guerra y el miedo a morir le han aflojado un poco su ansiedad de calidez humana. Veremos si esto es del todo un movimiento inteligente de su parte, o solamente se condena a sufrir por el frio que deja un espacio que nunca debió ser ocupado._

_Aclaro que Dumbledore falleció en este capítulo, aunque no lo haya especificado. Puede que no haya sido el único, hjm…_

_¡Espero hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima!_


	8. Lazos de Confianza

De los días que habían pasado, no había logrado sentirse mucho mejor consigo mismo. Él había firmado su sentencia, si bien con su consentimiento, pero fue muy fácil para el condenado viejo dejar ese peso en sus hombros.

El Señor Tenebroso no se encontraba a gusto con su familia de cualquier manera, porque no fue el quien pronuncio la imperdonable de todos modos. Su padrino, en quien el viejo decrepito que tenía por director, tenía su confianza puesta, le había asesinado sin siquiera cambiar su expresión fruncida y fría de costumbre. Por eso tenía que salir de las sombras entre las que se ocultaba desde hace ya 5 días, era el momento de enfrentarse a la Orden del Fénix, en la cual nadie confía en su persona. ¿Cuál frustrante seria explicarlo todo? Todo menos él porque de su cambio de bando, por supuesto. El mundo no estaba listo para conocer su romance con Granger, ni la devoción que le profesaba.

El recuerdo de su madre llorando, rogándole que no cometiera una estupidez retumbaba en su cabeza. Ella no entendía que con ello de daba una oportunidad al mundo, una oportunidad de sanar, de reconocer. Su mundo nunca tuvo la caridad que tiene ahora, y era una verdadera lástima que su claridad mental llegase con la oscuridad de toda la comunidad mágica, con la amenaza del exterminio de toda una población por su sangre.

Hacia frio y llovía, como desde hace meses. Y se resguardo un poco más con su gran sobretodo negro con capucha mientras caminaba con algo más deprisa, la calle que le habían indicado no estaba mucho más lejos y lo agradecía. No le gustaba caminar tan campante en Londres muggle, ¿cómo explicaría eso, si le reconocieran? Aunque sería difícil notarse siquiera entre la gente corriendo para buscar resguardo, entre las parejas felices bajo sus paraguas compartidos, entre los trabajadores cuidadosos con el agua saliendo del metro. Todos tan tranquilos, tan rutinarios en medio de una guerra que prometía muertes a sus seres queridos, por no poseer algo que ni enterados estaban que existía. Muerte era lo que tenían hace semanas, y lo que tendría a partir de ahora hasta que terminara esta locura.

Apresuro su paso aún más, y a pocos metros de llegar se detuvo en seco y se escondió momentáneamente. Reconoció a Lupin bajo el paraguas negro en la esquina del autobús, como prometido, pero de nuevo, nunca estaba de más revisar dos veces si alguien más le observaba aparte de su persona. Todavía le quedaban unos minutos para que fuera la hora de su cita con el hombre lobo, que en un momento fue su profesor. "_Confía, Draco…"_

-Profesor. –pronunció Malfoy, después de caminar hasta quedar hombro a hombro con el hombre.

-Joven Malfoy, permítame su varita. Creo que si llega desarmado, causara menos revuelo. –la voz del hombre lobo sonó monótona y preparada. Ello solo causo siento grado de desconfianza en la serpiente, pero aun así se la entrego. –Sujetase a mí, voy a aparecernos.

Al momento de la aparición, el rubio no solo se quedó con la sensación rutinaria de un estómago revuelto, sino que sus nervios por ser presentado ante La Orden le daban una sensación de vacío y peligro para el que no estaba preparado. Sintió a su lado a su antiguo profesor desprenderse de su agarre que solo buscaba equilibrio, y alejarse de él. Sin embargo el no podía despegar su mirada de la alfombra vieja a sus pies, esperando la sensación de estabilidad.

Podrían haber pasado minutos enteros, cuando noto que frente a él, estaban unos zapatos de hombre. No le había notado, y curioso, levanto la vista lentamente. Ya se sentía mejor. Pero nada pudo prepararlo para lo que se encontró su mirada.

-Remus, ¿me explicarías que hace esta serpiente repugnante en mi casa? –siseo con dureza un hombre de cabellos rizados al hombro, canoso y ojos grises. Que lo apuntaba con su varita, listo para aturdirlo o matarlo. Lo reconoció de inmediato, recordaba ver sus fotos constantemente en El Profeta. Él era Sirius Black.

-No seas necio, Canuto. Te he dicho antes de irme, que traería el espía que había reclutado Dumbledore poco antes de morir. –dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombre prófugo. Parecía acostumbrado. – Baja la varita, Sirius. Es la única opción que tenemos por los momentos.

-¿Pretendes que confié en alguien que ha crecido entre asesinos y adoradores de la sangre pura? ¿Pretendes que confié en otro mortifago luego de que el grasoso de Snivelus acabara con la cabeza de La Orden del Fénix? ¡Dumbledore está muerto por confiar en semejante serpiente! –prácticamente grito Black, aun sin bajar la varita. Draco solo adopto su mejor mascara de frialdad.

-Tú también creciste entre adoradores de la sangre pura, Sirius. Y Draco no mato a Dumbledore, fue Snape. –La voz de Lupin sonó dura- Por alguna razón, Dumbledore no permitió que Severus se enterase de la posición de Malfoy en La Orden. Sospecho que el dudaba de la fidelidad de Snape durante los últimos meses. Por última vez, baja la varita. Cuando lleguen los demás lo contare todo. Draco está de nuestro lado.

Solo así logro el antiguo profesor que su amigo bajara la varita. Y Draco no podía sino pensar que esa tarde estaría llena de amenazas a su persona.

Y Malfoy no podía estar más en lo correcto, ya que a medida que fueron llegando los míseros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Lupin tenía que insistir en que no le hicieran daño antes de que fuera muy tarde, por otra parte Sirius parecía disfrutar cada segundo de los altercados y Draco usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no defenderse a puño limpio del absurdo de ese remedo de resistencia. ¿En serio contaban solo con ellos? Estaba todo perdido.

Al pasar aproximadamente 20 minutos ya todo estaba listo para la reunión propiamente dicha y pasaron al comedor de la casa. Poco a poco se fueron posicionando a lo largo de la gran mesa. Esta era la última oportunidad que tenía Draco de hacer las cosas "bien" para estar con Hermione y para ello necesitaba la aprobación de una cuerda de magos sin talento, ni clase. La vida le parecía muy irónica.

-¿Ahora si nos dirás que hace el joven Malfoy aquí, Lupin? –pronuncio impaciente el verdadero Ojo Loco.

-Sí, pero para ello necesito toda su atención. No quiero interrupciones, ¿entendido? –dijo serio antes de dirigirle la mirada a todos los integrantes de la reunión, para que al fin, luego de lo que parecieron siglos asintiera levemente y carraspeara. – Tenia ya un tiempo hablando con Dumbledore clandestinamente, fuera de los asuntos de la Orden. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que parecía ser una maldición que pudiese estar afectando su mano, y creía prudente hablarle de estrategias en caso de que cualquiera de los nuestros cayera.

»Verán, no podíamos darnos el lujo de quedarnos sin guía, y siempre encontré en Dumbledore un gran maestro. En fin, lo notaba… distante y distraído. Y luego de insistir en cuanto a ello me comento que estaba pensando en aceptar la proposición de un alumno mortió para unirse a nuestro bando como espía, Malfoy. Recuerdo como me dijo, muy preocupado, que no le comentara la identidad del joven a nadie, en especial a Snape. Por lo que supongo que sospechaba a esas alturas de una traición por su parte…

-Y vaya traición… -refunfuño por un lado Black, que se revolvía inquieto en su silla.

-En fin, Malfoy se rehusó a asesinar a Albus, pero para no perder su puesto como espía tampoco podía defenderlo. Recibió estrictas órdenes de mantenerse al margen, como en varias ocasiones se nos ha dado a todos, y se mantiene entre los mortifagos sin sospecha alguna. Sugiero que no pongamos tantos peros a esta oportunidad que tenemos al frente.

»Debemos aprovechar el hecho que ni Snape sabe de su cambio de bando. Y nos puede mantener informados hasta donde pueda de los siguientes pasos del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¿Qué dicen?

-Pues yo digo que fue usted muy claro, señor Lupin. –hablo tranquila pero sería por primera vez la profesora Mcgonagal. El resto simplemente asintió dándole su aprobación al muchacho. Sirius solo pronuncio algo por debajo de su aliento que nadie logro entender, mientras mostraba su mejor cara gruñona.

Para muchos esas dos semanas fueron negras. Luego del sepulcro blanco los alumnos regresaron a sus casas, muchos aturdidos y otros molestos consigo mismos. Entre esos alumnos se encontraba Pantser, ¡había actuado como una estúpida! ¡No había pensado nada y actuado por mero instinto! Era un ejemplo muy pobre de lo que debería ser una Slytherin, y lo lamentaba.

Lo peor de todo es que aún no lograba entender del todo la posición de su profesor de pociones, ¿había hecho el trabajo por Malfoy? "¡_Ese cabeza hueca_!" Si antes tenía dudas de su destino como mortifaga, ya todo estaba claro. Aunque claro, su padre no era una persona que se diera tan fácilmente por vencido, y estaba presionando botones de una manera que no estaba segura, seria sana para todos al final.

Y a pesar de todo. De la muerte del director de su colegio, de la inseguridad de su futuro y de los asesinatos diarios tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, se sentía dichosa. Su madre estaba más apagada de lo usual pero ciertamente cariñosa y emocionada por su futuro hermanito. Hasta Lezuur se hallaba a si misma buscando nombres entre sus novelas favoritas, y pensando en cómo mimarlo cuando estuviera en sus brazos. Pasaba las semanas en su biblioteca leyendo a los pies de su madre, junto a la chimenea majestuosa de la que se sentía tan apegada y familiar.

No importaba tanto al mundo, siempre que tuviera a su lado a su familia.

Le había escrito a Hermione, a pesar de lo peligroso que resultaba. Draco por otro lado nunca contesto sus cartas, y empezaba a preocuparse… ¿estaría todo bien? Le resultaba tan difícil olvidar la expresión de su rostro la última vez que lo vio. La noche de esa batalla a la que no termino de asistir nunca. Ciertamente el profesor Snape tenía práctica en cuanto a la velocidad de sus hechizos y maldiciones. ¡A duras penas había notado que le había lanzado un hechizo cuando de repente ya estaba en el piso!

Pero eso le enseño una importante lección, _tenía_ que practicar. Aunque practicar implicase tener en ocasiones espectadores sorpresa. Ya había tenido en un par de veces que lidiar con un compañero mortió de su padre… su nombre era Antonin. Antonin Dolohov. Y la miraba de una forma que le helaba la sangre, tanto a su madre como a ella. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer si no estaba a su altura mágicamente aun? Tenía que construirse, para mostrarle que más le valía respetar antes de que le volara los sesos.

No sabía cómo su padre podía confiar en él. Pero como casi siempre, todos teníamos uno que otro detalle que arreglar… y la confianza es siempre tan frágil. Vería cómo hacer que entrara en razón, antes de que fuera muy tarde…


	9. Almas Comprometidas

Hasta para una persona tan poco dependiente al sueño, Pantser veía con anhelo el día en que pudiera sentirse lo suficientemente preparada para dormir con tranquilidad. Aunque sospechaba que eso no llegaría pronto.

Entrenaba desde la madrugada hasta la tarde, y el resto de su tiempo lo ocupaba la lectura y los estudios. Ser consiente que sus habilidades de duelo eran superadas, logro llevarla a un estado enfermizo en el que no podía pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Para proteger a los suyos era necesario poder protegerse ella misma, y este ultimo mes fue clara muestra de lo mucho que podía seguir creciendo como bruja.

Se estiro entre sus sabanas de seda vinotinto, asegurándose de sentir la movilidad en su cuerpo, que necesitaba para someterse a sus tareas por el día, y vio a través de sus pestañas y con pereza la cúpula que se alzaba sobre ella. Imágenes se movían en ella, contando historias de magos engañados por la muerte y, sacudida por un pensamiento lúgubre se termino de levantar y se dirigios silenciosamente a la cocina. Conjuro la hora por mera costumbre mientras se preparaba un café cargado y sonrió ante la puntualidad de su reloj biológico: 3:30 am.

La cocina estaba en la penumbra, como era su preferencia para su ritual antes de entrenar y el silencio era tan palpable como el largo mesón en el estaba sentada. Pero su calma fue rota por una lechuza en la ventana que daba al jardín, _eso_ si era peculiar.

El animal ululaba por su atención y, algo alarmada por que alguien mas la viera, casi corrió a tomar la carta que traía el animal que voló casi de inmediato. Eso si era raro. Ella nunca recibía correspondencia. Le dedico una ultima mirada extrañada y aproximo la carta a la ventana, para que la luz de la luna le permitiera leer su contenido, que resulto ser extremadamente corto.

_**"No intentes contactarme a partir de ahora. Se de tu lealtad comprometida y sabes, y entiendes de mi posición en estos momentos. Elige bien Lezuur, yo aun tengo fe en ti**_

_**HG"**_

No fue necesario volver a leerlo, conociendo el peligro que representaba la carta. Y la dejo ser consumida por las llamas que creo su varita.

El único sonido en medio del silencio era su respiración agitada y el de la pequeña llama que consumía con rapidez la carta.

-Muy agitada por solo una inofensiva carta, ¿no cree, señorita Pantser?- Para cuando culmino la oración, ya tenia la varita de la castaña clavada en su garganta y enfrentándose a la mirada fría de esta.

-¿Que haces aquí, Antonin?-susurro de manera fría, segura que el mortifico la escucharía. Esto solo provoco una sonrisa acerba y mordaz en su rostro.

-Antes de tu llegada, _Lezuur_.- y algo en la manera en la que pronuncio su nombre le hizo erizar por completo.

-No tienes nada que hacer a estas horas en esta casa, Dolohov.

-De hecho, si. Y vine justamente a hablar contigo, pequeña bruja. -y al ver la expresión confundida de la joven, aprovecho para en un movimiento rápido tomar la muñeca con la que le apuntaba y torcerla al punto al que sabia, le dolería. Le obligo a darle la espalda y se presiono a si mismo contra su pequeña y frágil figura.

Sentía a Pantser luchar por retomar el control, y forcejar, pero el era mucho mas grande que ella. Mucho mas fuerte.

-Escucha, _pequeña_.- hablo a su oído, sonriendo mientras clavaba el su varita en su expuesta garganta- No podrás escapar por siempre de él, y te vendría bien aceptarlo. Su paciencia es corta, y te a dejado entrenar. Y _me ha dejado_ supervisar tu mejoría -Lezuur estaba congelada- Ya no tienen excusa, pequeña. -y con esto retiro su varita y la soltó de manera brusca. - Ya no tienes tiempo...

Y con esas ultimas palabras desapareció. Dejando a una impotente Lezuur en el suelo, con lagrimas de insuficiencia.

Aun no estaba lista.

La perspectiva de lo que venia a continuación le hacia sudar frió... se estaba jugando el pellejo, pero debía confiar en que sus cualidades en la oclumancia bastaran por ahora.

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos, y intentaba hacer parecer mediante su postura, que se encontraba muy seguro de si mismo. Los cuadros de sus ancestros lo observaban algunos orgullosos y otros indiferentes.

Nunca antes ese pasillo, en que jugo en su infancia, le pareció tan largo y se exaspero un poco consigo mismo. Si no confiaba en su propio plan, se caería todo a pedazos. Tenia que recordar por quien lo hacia, tenia que recordar su propósito. Y olvidarle todo antes de cruzar las puertas que ya estaban a pocos metros de distancia. Inhalo con suavidad...

...y atravesó el umbral.

Al principio le costo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que solo era rota por la chimenea al extremo de la habitación, pero ya sabia lo que había en ella. O mejor dicho, quien estaba en ella.

-Mi Lord -dijo de manera respetuosa, esperando su autorización para dirigirse y discutir a lo que había venido. La figura que estaba junto al ventanal se giro lentamente, con una expresión jovial que solo logro asustar mas al rubio que luchaba por mantener su rostro neutro.

-¡Ah, Draco!¿Que buenas noticias traes para mi? -sus palabras parecían siseos mientras se aproximaba unos metros al joven. - ¿Sacaste información de la sangre inmunda que te fue asignada? ¿Revelo los miembros de los pobres magos que no me aceptan como la solución que soy?

-Sophia Venesse no poseía información de utilidad y fue eliminada junto con el resto de su familia, mi Lord. -pronuncio con cuidado el ojigris.

-¿Te gusta traerme solo malas noticias, _muchachooo_? Dime, ¿en que me_ sirveee _tu visita? Muéstrame en que me eres útil, _Malfoy_. - y al tanto termino lo que era una clara amenaza empezó a sisear lúgubremente algo a la serpiente que siempre le acompañaba. Naginni. Que empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Draco por el lado derecho trasero, impidiendo cualquier salida.

-Vine a hablar con usted de la resistencia que ha tomado el Señor Pantser con respecto a la unión de su hija a su ejercito, mi Lord. -Ante esto Voldemort solo sonrió, instándolo a continuar - estuve pensando en que antes de tomar medidas severas en contra de el y su familia, tal vez podríamos hacerlos cambiar de opinión...

-Y, ¿puedo saber, Malfoy, donde escuchaste las medidas que planeamos tomar? -el tono de voz prometía dolor.

-Lógicamente, mi Lord, cualquiera que se oponga a nuestros ideales deberá ser eliminado eventualmente. Y aunque la familia Pantser sea una gran adquisición a la causa, es inaceptable que cuestione su autoría. -el monstruo solo asintió complacido. Draco continuo... - Estuve _pensando_ que tal vez solo necesiten un poco de _motivación_, Señor. Un incentivo y recordatorio que la nueva era es inminente y es indispensable adaptarse o morir.

-Me gusta como piensas, muchacho. Me resultas mucho mas útil que tu padre. -Naginni seguía siseando tras Malfoy, y por un momento pensó que le atacaría. El Señor Tenebroso recorrió con sus ojos rojos el salón, aparentemente aburrido y de nuevo dejo reposar su mirada en el rostro mas joven de sus mortifagos "_por ahoraa_..."- Dime, Draco ¿que propones como escarmiento e incentivo a los Pantser? ¿Que sugieres que haga cambiar de parecer a nuestro querido Zuiver? Veras, he escuchado cosas interesantes acerca de tu amiga Lezuur. Me hacen anhelarla entre los míos aun mas...

-Es simple, mi Señor. Sin embargo efectivo... -se detuvo un segundo a respirar, y dejo salir de su boca algo que sabia, condenaría lo que quedaba de su alma. - Tengo entendido que la señora Pantser esta embarazada...

* * *

Estaba entrenando, como acostumbraba, en la soledad de un salón olvidado de la casa. Aun pensando en su encuentro de hace días con Dolohov, entrenaba hasta lo que no podía, y perfeccionaba lo que ya estaba perfecto.

Le faltaba tan poco...

-Lezuur, hija mía. -escucho a su padre en el umbral de la puerta, serio. Demasiado serio.

-Dime, padre.

-El Señor Tenebroso desea hablar con nosotros... -dijo con una mueca incomoda.

Esto no podía significar nada bueno.

* * *

_Lamento mi tardanza para subir este capitulo, pero redactar en medio de semestre me a resultado especialmente complicado. Espero sea de su agrado..._

_Sileni J. Cemeco._


	10. Pánico

Despertó con un grito, sintiéndose medio asfixiada y con su bata de seda pegada al cuerpo por el sudor. Con su mano temblorosa se restregó el rostro, quitándose su cabello revuelto de la cara e intentando desesperadamente evitar que las lágrimas que sentía en sus ojos corrieran por sus mejillas.

Lo sentía como si hubiese ocurrido hace solo unas cuantas horas. Los gritos desesperados de su padre, implorando. El cuerpo de su madre en el piso, inerte. La fría mano del Señor Tenebroso en su rostro, obligándola a verlo a sus ojos rojos y su sonrisa siniestra…

Todo había ocurrido por su culpa. Ella debía haber respondido al llamado de ese monstruo muchísimo antes. Si ella hubiese tenido la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo aun tendría la oportunidad de ver a su hermanito o hermanita en un futuro.

"_Su padre temblaba y ella sudaba en frio… ¿Por qué el Señor tenebroso los había llamado? Desde que su madre había salido de su cuarto para acompañarlos no dejaba de tocarse su enorme barriga de embarazada. Decía que él bebe estaba intranquilo_"

¿Tan corta era la vida que tenía la esperanza en tiempos de guerra? ¿No existía la opción a final feliz en medio de la desesperanza que prometía el genocidio que quería plantar el Señor Tenebroso?

Pantser lanzo un gemido desesperado y se llevó las manos a la cara, sollozando al fin. "_Todo es tu culpa. Todo es tu culpa…" _–No…-se afirmó agónicamente a sí misma, ignorando esa voz fría y siseante. "_Debiste acudir a mi antes, pequeña…_" -¡NO! - escuchaba los rastros de la intromisión que tuvo el Señor Tenebroso en su cabeza. "_Me temo, que tendré que tomar medidas_…". Lezuur se miró las manos extrañada consigo misma, solo para encontrarlas cubiertas de sangre.

Alarmada intento limpiárselas con su edredón y su almohada, hasta con su bata. Pero la sangre no se iba. Seguía en sus manos, y luego en todo lo demás. "_Me temo que tendré que tomar medidas_…" En medio del pánico no escuchaba sus propios gritos mientras corría a su espejo. _"..,medidas severas. Para que le temas a tu señor_" Cuando sus ojos reposaron en si misma se agrandaron de horror.

Toda ella estaba cubierta en sangre. "_Todo esto es tu culpa_…"

Sentía que su pecho iba demasiado rápido, y no podía respirar bien, mientras intentaba desesperadamente limpiar la sangre. "_Todo esto es tu culpa_…"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura alta entro a la habitación corriendo en la dirección de Lezuur. Pero ella en medio del pánico solo se pegó a la pared y se hizo un capullo, temblando y sollozando. Pensando que seguramente moriría allí.

* * *

La noche era fría y lluviosa, como era típico en aquella parte de Inglaterra. Eso, sin embargo, no hacía más que incentivar a la pareja que estaba reposando entre las sabanas. Estaban alertas a cualquier inconveniente, pero tranquilos… lo más tranquilos que pueden estar unos amantes que saben del precio de sus cabezas. Y vaya que el precio era alto.

Sin embargo el rubio no pudo pasar más noches sin sentirla, y la castaña ya estaba cansada de verlo en las reuniones de la Orden y fingir normalidad. Todo ello era necesario, pero tedioso y una gran carga. Pero una carga necesaria, ni más, ni menos.

Cada uno de ellos había tomado decisiones que moralmente resultaban dudosas, y ambos se entendían mutuamente. Comprendían sus motivos y se apoyaban dentro de lo que se podía estando en apariencias, el bando opuesto. Pero esta sería una de las últimas noches que compartirían en ese cuarto y en esa casa. La casa de los Granger.

-A veces desearía todavía tener un giratiempos, ¿sabes? –dijo muy bajo Hermione, acomodándose en su pecho- se hubiesen evitado tantas cosas. Probablemente hasta el retorno de Lor…

-No digas su nombre, Hermione. –le interrumpió Draco.

-Es solo un nombre, Draco.

-Te equivocas. Es mucho más que eso. -ella no estaba convencida, pero lo dejo pasar. Pensando que era un demonio más en la cabeza del hombre entre sus brazos. –Está planeando algo grande. Supongo que tratara de tomar el Ministerio como dicen que hizo la primera vez, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Siento que hay algo más. Algo muchísimo más importante para él. Desaparece de la mansión por días para luego regresar aún más iracundo que de costumbre. Así tiende actuar cuando algo le molesta, cuando algo no sale como lo tiene planeado. Siento que está buscando algo y me siento frustrado al no terminar de descubrir el que.

-No pongas más carga de la que ya llevas en tus hombros, Draco.

-Actualmente soy el único espía de la Orden entre las líneas del Señor Tenebroso. Gran parte de las posibilidades de que el bando correcto gane, dependen de que tan bien ejecute mi papel, Hermione. Aun puedo salvar las almas de quienes me importan…

-¿Y quién salvara tu alma, Draco? No puedes salvar a todo mundo en medio de las líneas de fuego. Salvemos lo que podamos salvar. –susurro viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Avellana sobre acero.

-Supongo que suena increíblemente egoísta que lo diga, pero, hay veces que desearía que te fueses junto a tus padres del alcance de ese monstruo. Preocúpate también por la tuya, leona. Tu alma también pende de un hilo. Un hilo que casualmente ha atrapado el interés del Señor Tenebroso.

-Y yo supongo que no tendremos más que arriesgarlo todo. –Malfoy solo la abrazo más fuerte. Sopesando sus próximas palabras, pero sabiendo que a ella le gustaría saber a qué se enfrentaba. Ella necesitaba saber cuánto haría de ser necesario por ganar la confianza del Señor Tenebroso. Cuanto necesitaba estar parado a su derecha al momento de confiar en alguien de sus líneas.

-He hecho algo muy malo.

-No quiero saber lo que les obliga a hacer.

-No me ha obligado nadie, Hermione. –y hubo algo en la manera en que pronuncio su nombre, que hizo que la castaña temiera sus palabras.

-Le di información al Señor Tenebroso sobre los Pantser y como ganar a Lezuur. Esa información venia directamente conectada al bebe que esperaba la señora Pantser –a Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el "esperaba".

-Oh, Merlín...

-El Señor Tenebroso les dio una fecha tope para ponerle la Marca, pero sospecha que su padre la quiere sacar del país. Mando a uno de sus mortifagos de confianza a investigarlo, pero no he podido hacer nada más sin que se vea sospechoso. Tengo que hablar con Lezuur para advertirle que no tiene opción, y llamarla a formar parte de la Orden.

-¿El Señor Tenebroso no lo vería entre sus pensamientos? –dijo intentando ignorar el hecho de que la estabilidad emocional de Lezuur claramente era su familia.

-La oclumancia es una tradición en la familia Pantser. Estará bien…

* * *

-Pantser, hija… -la llamo su padre, desde la puerta de su alcoba.

-Adelante, padre. –dijo mientras escribía una especificación de su maldición. Espero a que su papá llegase a su lado para dejar la pluma. Y con un movimiento de varita transfiguro un libro en otra silla. –dime.

-Primero que todo: ¿Cómo te has sentido hija? ¿Has tenido otro ataque?- le dijo preocupado, mientras le tomaba la mano. Lezuur se limitó a disentir y darle un intento de sonrisa. La verdad le agobiaba el perder el control de su mente y cuerpo. –veras, estuve contemplando el hecho que ya has tenido unos cuantos de ellos, y que son esporádicos e inesperados. Totalmente aleatorio. Eso representa un problema si quieres pertenecer a las líneas del Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Crees que me deje tranquila si se entera que los sufro? –su padre solo la vio unos minutos con dureza, antes de responder con la cara estoica…

-Creo que se deshará de ti.

-Oh…

-No voy a permitir que me quite lo que más amo. Ustedes, tu madre y tú, son lo más especial que tengo. –la castaña se detuvo un segundo a pensar que era la primera vez que veía tanta desesperanza en el rostro de su padre. Simplemente quería arreglarlo todo para él. – Tengo un plan. He estado comunicándome con el Ministerio Español de Magia y con la Unión Mágica Americana, creo que esta semana recibiré su aprobación de asilo mágico.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? –dijo automáticamente la serpiente un poco más emocionada de lo que pretendía.

-Tú y tu madre se van apenas llegue a casa esa carta.

-¿Qué? –pronuncio estupefacta. - ¡NO! ¡No te dejaremos acá para que te maten! ¡El Señor Tenebroso te matara!

-Y las matara a ustedes si voy con ustedes. Recuerda mi Marca, Lezuur. –su voz era lúgubre y resignada.- Mediante esta cosa puede rastrearme, y no permitiré que nada les pase. –su voz se quebró y la abrazo fuertemente. –Creí que las perdería esa noche. La noche en que murió tu hermana…

-¿Hermana?..

-Sí, Lezuur. Tu madre y yo íbamos a decirte al regresar que habíamos descubierto que sería una niña. –sus ojos azul agua se llenaron de lágrimas, y con su mano limpio el rostro de su hija, que llevaba rato llorando inconscientemente. –Para que no tengamos sorpresas al momento de correr: Todo lo que pueda ser usado para rastrearte, destrúyelo. Un hechizo expansor y 2 baúles me parecen suficiente. Que no te pesen al momento de agarrarlo en medio de la prisa.

-Sí, señor. –dijo repentinamente seria y compuesta, aunque aún con las mejillas mojadas y rojas.

-Tienes 3 días.

* * *

Habían pasado 5 días desde que tuvo las palabras con su padre y se sentía más nerviosa que nunca. Invertía todo su día entrenando e investigando para distraerse, y aun así sentía un nudo en el estómago constante. Era casi como un mal presentimiento…

Ya era de noche y aunque no acostumbraba acostarse antes de las 12 de la madrugada, siendo apenas las 10 de la noche se encontraba agotada. Se tomó su tiempo en su tina y cepillándose el pelo en frente del espejo. Tenía ya mucho tiempo que no se permitía unos minutos para sí misma y en cierto modo creía que eso la ayudaría a relajarse. No funciono.

-¿Qué me pasa? –susurro a su reflejo, luego de deslizar su bata de seda color piel. Estaba erizada y los hombros tensos; pensándolo mejor, llego a la conclusión que ya no estaba tan cansada, pero dormiría de todos modos para ignorar esa sensación horrorosa. Así mismo verifico el Glamour que tenía sobre sus pertenencias ya empacadas y contemplo los libros que ya había decidido no llevaría.

Siempre fue un tanto desordenada en cuanto a sus libros se trataba, y veía un encanto en las torres que tenía a través del cuarto, que llegaban muy cercano al inicio de su cúpula. Ese era su pequeño paraíso desde pequeña; un universo creado por ella y sus padres. Y vaya que lo iba a extrañar. Pero ya estaba preparada para dejar todo aquello atrás.

Su padre había decidido no quedarse en la casa hasta que vinieran por él, sino darse a la fuga a ver si corría suerte siendo nómada mientras duraba la guerra. Ella confiaba en que así seria. Suspiro por fin lista para entrar en su cama, al tiempo que conjuraba su alarma silenciosa de intrusos (una manera más de traerse tranquilidad en las noches) y guardo su varita bajo su almohada. Y tras luchar unos momentos con la incomodidad que aún conservaba, cayo rendida al sueño. Tal vez si estaba cansada después de todo.

Hasta que sonó en su cabeza, su alarma.

Entre abrió los ojos y lucho por que su respiración no se alterase, para que el intruso no notase que estaba despierta; pensando que su mejor arma seria la sorpresa. Pero primero se tenía que ocupar de localizar su objetivo directamente. Tomo con fuerza su varita y lucho por concentrase en la magia que había a su alrededor, la cual era considerable. De seguro un mago experimentado. ¡Eureka! ¡Estaba junto a su espejo!

Cerró de nuevo los ojos y empezó a contar. Preparándose a sí misma para la rapidez por la cual tanto entrenaba. Con la adrenalina alta y algo preocupada rodo hasta caer de la cama al tiempo que petrificaba al oponente y espero a que diera señal de haberlo esquivado. No hubo nada. Solo el rayo rojo que había llegado justo a donde estaba ella acostada antes de terminar de caer al suelo.

Se levantó rápido y conjuro un lumos sin darle menor importancia su atuendo. Lista para acabar de una vez con el intruso dio unos pasos ansiosos hasta el hombre de melena rizada y piel clara. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y veía a todos lados y luego a la joven, para así volver a comenzar. Lo había visto antes…

-¿Sirius Black? ¿Qué rayos…? –estaba sin habla y confundida. Ella estaba esperando un mortio y en medio de su misma sorpresa no noto como tocaba el cabello del hombre hasta que ya tenía sus manos en ella. – Me deberás decir que haces aquí, Black. –su voz sonaba dura. –te amordazare y más te vale que no grites cuando te libere de la petrificación. Entenderás que tengo una cosa por el espacio personal,.. y la tortura. –Invoco unas cuerdas gruesas con las que mágicamente envolvió al prófugo hasta cerciorarse que no podría salir de esa fácil, y allí soltó su maldición.

Sirius tardo unos momentos en encontrar equilibrio entre sus ataduras, y tenía una expresión de ira que intimidaría a muchas personas, pero Lezuur no estaba entre ellas. La castaña se limitó a apuntarle directamente a la garganta y sonreírle sardónicamente. El orgullo Black retumbaba en la habitación…

-Entonces, dime… ¿Qué haces en mi alcoba, Black? –arrastro las palabras la castaña fríamente. Haciendo acopio de sus entrenamientos con su padre.

-Salvarte la vida, niña tonta.

-¿Mi vida..?

Tomo unos segundos para que Lezuur entendiera. Y una expresión de horror invadió sus facciones al tiempo en el que corría a las escaleras…

_¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

* * *

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. Me ha resultado complicado balancear mi escritura con mis asignaciones y deberes. **

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, Sileni J. Cemeco Clemant.**


End file.
